After The War
by Ralindir
Summary: Set after the war between Voldermort and the 'good' guys. Voldermort has lost and his Death Eaters have been sent to prison including a certain Malfoy who wasn't all that willing to join Voldie in the first place. HG, RH and DOC. Finished
1. Chapter 1

After the war

By Adaia Swordmaiden

Summary: Pathetic name but it's to the point. Set after the war, Voldermort has been killed and the Death Eaters sent to Azkaban which is now guarded by humans. The story is better than the summary says.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything in the Harry Potter series. I do, however, own Guinevere and all other unfamiliar characters.

**Chapter 1**

When he walked past the cells, flanked by four burly guards, few leaned against the bars of their cells to watch him. So many were being brought to the prison these days that it was no longer interesting. Most of the people just kept on with what they were doing but a few did look and saw him, his head held high and proud, a hard yet slightly amused look in his ice-blue eyes, his shoulder-length, pale blonde hair tangled and dirty and yet still shining slightly, his mouth twisted into an odd, grim smile. He looked only to be eighteen or nineteen. The guards stopped him outside a cell, one of the few empty ones, and one of the guards removed the wards that made the cell unescapable. The young man walked into the cell, sitting down on one of the two tiny bunks in the cell, his back against the wall. The guard hurriedly replaced the wards and they left. The man didn't take any notice of them, just stared at the wall, his mouth still twisted in the strange smile. He knew how long he would be there but it did not matter to him. Inside or outside, he would still feel imprisoned, trapped. At least here the walls and bars were real and not just in his head. When a guard came an few hours later and slid a bowl of food into the cell, the man was in the same position, sitting on the bunk, his back against the wall, his mouth still twisted in that odd, grim smile. An old, gnawed bone hit the bars with a clang as soon as the guard left and the young man looked up to stare at the old man in the cell across from him.

"What's your charge?" the old man rasped, his face filthy and his beard matted with dirt. "What's your charge?"

"Murder," the young man said softly. "It seems a pittance but you have no idea. No idea." The old man unconsciously drew back. The man's voice was like ripped silk, soft and deadly. Just hearing his voice, the old man knew that he was not a man to be messed with.



"No, I tell you, I didn't kill them!" The young woman's shriek echoed as she was dragged along the filthy stone corridor by two of the guards. She looked to be only seventeen. The guards stopped in front of one of the cells and, while one of them held the girl, the other undid the wards. She was half thrown inside and the wards were re-done.

"Here's you new cell-mate, Malfoy," one of the guards jeered through the bars before he left. The young woman stood up and ran to the bars of the cell.

"No, I didn't do it!" she cried, her tears creating tracks down her dirty face.

"Keep your voice down, they're not going to let you out." She turned and stared at the cell's other occupant, her sobs suddenly silenced through fear. "What's your charge?" the young man asked, not even looking at her. She gulped.

"I've been charged with murder but I didn't do it and they refused to give me a trial with Veritaserum," she said, her voice wavering. "I don't know why." The young man looked up at her, his face blank and emotionless but his ice-blue eyes showing weariness and slight curiosity.

"Voldermort created a potion that can block the effects of Veritaserum," he said softly. "Every Death Eater is given a vial of the potion and orders to drink it if captured. The effects last two years. I was refused the same thing though I would never use the potion." The young woman shrank back against the wall.

"Are- are you-" she whispered, her eyes large and fearful.

"Yes though you don't have to worry about me harming you," the man said. "I was forced to become a Death Eater. What's your name?"

"Guinevere Moore," she said, going over to the empty bunk and sitting on it. Her fear was slightly overridden by the sense she could see in what he said and her curiosity. "What's yours?"

"Draco Malfoy," the young man said. "Charged for murder a month ago and God knows I deserved it." His face stayed the same, blank and emotionless, but his eyes now also looked blank, as if shutters had closed behind them. Guinevere realised that he didn't want to talk anymore and so lay down on her bunk, staring at the wall, the tears streaming down her face once more.



In a flat in London, a young man sat up fast in his bed, breathing hard and fast, woken by the same nightmare that had haunted him for a month, ever since the war had been won. He fumbled in the dark until he found the light switch. He snapped the light on and put on his glasses before swinging his legs out of the bed and walking to the bathroom. He splashed his face with cold water and stared at his reflection.

"Harry?" He turned to see Ginny, his fiancée, squinting at him from the bed.

"It's alright, Gin," Harry said, smiling at her. "I just had a nightmare." She nodded and then lay back down. They both knew that he hated being sympathized with, especially when it came to the nightmares. Harry went out into the small kitchen of their flat. Pulling out a mug, he flicked his wand and coffee began to pour out of its tip into the mug. The luminous face of the kitchen clock read 3:46 AM. He sighed and sipped at his coffee, his mind still dwelling on the nightmare. It had been the same as every other night. He would be watching the face-off between him and Voldermort from the side but each time Voldermort cast the killing curse he would be casting it at Ginny or Ron or Hermione. Every time it would be a different person, always someone who was his friend or someone he loved. But this time had been the most confusing. When Voldermort cast the cure this time, it had hit Malfoy. Draco Malfoy who Harry had thought to be his friend, Draco Malfoy who had suddenly become a Death Eater, Draco Malfoy who had been sent to Azkaban for life. Harry tipped back his head and the dregs of the coffee slid out of his cup and down his throat.

"Are you ok Harry?" Ginny asked as she came out into the kitchen, her dressing gown wrapped around her. He smiled tiredly at her.

"Yeah," he said as she came behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "It was just a nightmare. D'you want some breakfast?" Ginny nodded and Harry got up and began to make bacon and eggs. At 7 o'clock, they got dressed in their robes and went over to the fireplace that they had installed once they had bought the apartment. Harry took a handful of Floo powder from the flower pot on the mantle and stepped inside the fire place. "The Ministry of Magic!" he said loudly and clearly, dropping the Floo powder and swirling away in a flash of emerald fire. A moment later, he walked out of one of the many fireplaces in the foyer of the Ministry of Magic, dusting the ash and dust from his bottle-green robes. A moment afterwards, Ginny appeared and, after kissing each other goodbye, they went off to their separate departments, Harry heading for the Auror Headquarters and Ginny heading for the Control of Magical Creatures department. Harry sighed as came to his booth and sat back in his chair, staring at his desk. He knew that it was silly but he just couldn't stop wondering why Malfoy had been the one killed in his dream. A pale violet memo flew in and landed on his desk. He unfolded it and read it quickly. Written on it was:

Morton Meliflua was spotted half an hour ago in Little Whinging. He was captured by the muggle police for breaking and entering and is still being held at the police station.

Harry quickly got up and, grabbing his wand, Apparated to Arabella Figg's house in Little Whinging. She had volunteered her house as a place for Ministry officials to Apparate to if they needed to get to Little Whinging as there were no witches or wizards living in the area. He arrived with a loud _crack_ in Mrs. Figg's kitchen. Mrs. Figg started slightly and then looked up and smiled at Harry.

"Hello Harry," she said. "Ministry work?"

"Yes," Harry said as he hurried towards the door. "Has the police station moved?"

"No," Mrs. Figg called after him. Harry hurried outside; flicking his wand at his clothes and making them appear muggle. He began to stride along the street, past number 4 with only a quick glance at the immaculate house. Petunia Dursley was out in the front garden, watering the hydrangeas, but she didn't notice him. He reached the police station and emerged five minutes later, holding the arm of a befuddled looking man. He walked quickly, keeping his wand at the ready in case Meliflua tried anything, until he came to Mrs. Figg's house. They Floo-ed to the Ministry and Harry led Meliflua to one of the holding cells, used to keep prisoners until their trails. After that, he went back to his office to file a report on Meliflua's capture. There was hardly ever anything interesting to do these days, just the occasional murderer who needed to be brought in. Most of the dark wizards and mudblood and muggle haters had joined Voldermort and so, when Voldermort was killed, they all ended up in Azkaban within the month. The people he was assigned to capture always ended up being brought back as quietly as Meliflua. Harry finished writing the report and filed it before going back to staring at his desk. The latest person he had been chasing was Meliflua so, now that Meliflua had been caught, he just had to wait until he was given another assignment. A picture of Ginny on his desk waggled her finger at him as if to say that he shouldn't be so depressed about everything. Another memo flew in and he opened it quickly, eager for something to do. It was another assignment. He read it over again and then stood up again to Apparate. Work as usual.



Guinevere shivered again, her face pale and covered in sweat. Draco watched her anxiously, hoping that she would begin to get better. She had been sick for a week and he found that he was actually worried about her. He picked up a bowl of water and a rag he had gotten off one of the guards and wiped her forehead. Her hazel eyes suddenly flew open and Draco's heart leapt with hope but sank again as he saw that they were blank. She began to thrash and yell, her words making no sense, and Draco pulled back slightly. Eventually she calmed down and her eyes fell closed again, her arms limp by her side. Draco wiped her forehead again and then there was a loud _clang_. He looked up, recognising the sound as the sound of the door to the prison opening. He dropped the rag into the bowl and watched as a man was led past the cell by a pair of guards. He was placed in the cell opposite and another man walked into view, one that Draco would never fail to recognise.

"Harry," Draco said, standing up and going to the bars. Harry stared and turned, his face showing shock, recognition and something else that Draco couldn't recognise. Harry opened his mouth to speak but Draco cut him off. "Harry, you have to get a healer. Guinevere is really sick and they keep on putting off getting a healer for her." He stepped aside so that Harry could see Guinevere lying on the bunk, her face pale. Harry suddenly turned to the guards who were watching nervously.

"You've just left this girl when she obviously needs a healer?" he demanded. He turned back to Draco. "How long has she been like this?"

"A week," Draco replied, relief and hope rising.

"Get a healer here now," Harry said. One of the guards nodded and hurried off.

"Thank you so much," Draco said. Harry turned back to him, a look of slight surprise on his face. A moment later, the guard came back, followed by a healer. Draco was taken out of the cell and put in the one opposite and the healer went in, bending over Guinevere. Draco told the healer what Guinevere's symptoms were. The healer muttered a few spells over Guinevere and the sweat disappeared from the young woman's face and colour began to come back. Guinevere's eyes fluttered open and the healer got up, leaving the cell.

"She had meningococcal meningitis," the healer said. "She's lucky that she got healed now or she might have died. She's still very weak but she should be better in a few days if she gets enough rest. Just one more thing and I'll go." The healer then muttered a couple of healing spells over Draco. "It's infectious so you might have gotten it."

"Thank you," Harry and Draco said in unison. The healer then left, accompanied by one of the guards. Draco was put back in the cell with Guinevere and then he turned to Harry.

"Thank you," he said, slightly stiffly. "A man died in the cell across from us and then Guinevere got sick. The guards only call healers if there's going to be a visitor and then the healer only fixes up the person who's going to be visited."

"I'll try and get a healer stationed here," Harry said. "It was- nice seeing you." Then he left. Draco went back and sat down on his bunk.

"Who was that, Draco?" Guinevere asked, sitting up.

"Harry Potter," Draco said. "Go back to sleep. You heard what the healer said." Guinevere nodded and smiled at him before she rolled over. Draco sighed. It had been awkward seeing Harry after all that time. They had become friends in their seventh year and then the war had begun and Draco had been forced to become a Death Eater. He thought for a moment to her, the one they had threatened to kill worse than the others if he didn't join them, but he pushed the thoughts away. She had probably forgotten him by now.

A/N: review, review! Also, meningococcal meningitis is a real sickness and it can be fatal if it goes on for more than a week.


	2. Chapter 2

After the war

By Adaia Swordmaiden

Summary: Pathetic name but it's to the point. Set after the war, Voldermort has been killed and the Death Eaters sent to Azkaban which is now guarded by humans. The story is better than the summary says.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything in the Harry Potter series. I do, however, own Guinevere and all other unfamiliar characters.

**Chapter 2**

Ginny knocked on the door of the large house, glancing upwards. The door opened and Hermione grinned out at her, her dress stretched slightly over her swollen, pregnant belly.

"Ginny!" she cried, stepping back so that her friend could come in. "How are you? Where's Harry?"

"Oh, I'm great. He should be along in a few minutes," Ginny said, smiling at her friend. "He had to finish something up for work." Hermione beamed at her and they walked into the kitchen, chattering away. Ron looked up as they came in and grinned at them.

"How you going, Gin?" he asked, coming over and giving his sister a hug and his wife a kiss. "Where's Harry?"

"He had to finish something for work," Ginny said. "What's for dinner?"

"Pasta!" he said and Ginny stifled a laugh.

"He insisted on cooking the muggle way," Hermione said with a laugh, making no effort to stifle it. "And it's Dobby's day off." Ginny grinned. There was a knock on the door and Hermione ran to answer it. She came back a second later with Harry in tow. Soon Ginny, Hermione and Harry were seated at the table and Ron began to serve the pasta. It was actually quite good. During dinner they talked a lot about different friends and about work.

"So what was it that kept you back at work?" Ron asked Harry.

"I had to escort Meliflua to Azkaban and I ran into Malfoy," Harry said. Everyone paused eating. "He asked me to get a healer for a girl who was in the same cell as him so that held me up."

"What did she have?" Ron asked who was a healer at St. Mungo's.

"The healer said she had meningococcal meningitis and that she would have died if she had been left any longer," Harry said. "I'm going to ask your dad if he can get a few healers to be posted at Azkaban." Ron nodded. Harry frowned slightly.

"What is it, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing," Harry muttered and they all went back to their pasta. After dinner, the two women went off to talk and Harry and Ron were left in the kitchen to talk.

"I know that it wasn't nothing," Ron said and Harry knew what he was talking about. "Spit it out."

"He just didn't seem guilty," Harry said. "I know that it sounds silly but I don't think that Malfoy is guilty." Ron was about to answer when they heard Hermione cry out and Ginny rushed into the kitchen.

"Quick, she's in labour," she cried before rushing back out of the room again, Ron and Harry running after her. They found Hermione lying on her bed, her face contorted in pain and her breath coming in ragged gasps, Ginny holding her hand. Ron hurried to her. Then he looked back at Harry.

"She won't be able to make it to St. Mungo's," he said. "Go and get towels and hot water - about 21 ºC." Harry nodded and ran out of the room. Hermione cried out again. "You're doing fine, Hermione," Ron said, smiling encouragingly at her. Harry returned with the water to see Ron turn around, holding two small babies. He grinned at Harry. "Harry, meet Molly Charlotte Weasley and Jacqueline Michelle Weasley," he said, beaming.

"Ronald Weasley, give them back before I curse you," Hermione said and they all laughed. Ron handed the two baby girls back to their mother and Ginny and Harry left to give them some privacy. A little bit later, Ron came out, wiping his hands.

"They're asleep," he said as they pounced on him for news. "She's absolutely exhausted and I don't blame her." He glanced at the floor. "Also…" He looked up. "We'd like you two to be their god-parents."

"We'd love to!" Ginny said and Harry nodded, grinning at his friend. Ron looked relieved.

"Good, because our only other choice was Fred and Angelina."



_Seven years later…_

Draco walked to the bars of the cell.

"What is it?" he snarled at Meliflua who smirked.

"Would you or your little girlfriend like to get out?" he asked. Draco stared at him.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously. Meliflua smirked again.

"Now you're being nice. We're organising a prison break. Are you in or out? You're not finding anything else out until you say," Meliflua said. Draco thought for a moment.

"I'll tell you soon," he said brusquely. Meliflua nodded and Draco went back to his bunk, watching Guinevere. He knew that she was not coping with prison life although she had been there for seven years. Only the hope that she might be given a trial and found innocent kept her going but even that hope was dwindling. She needed to get out soon but her sentence was for fifty years. She mumbled in her sleep and sat up. She smiled tiredly at him but he didn't smile back.

"What's the matter?" she asked, frowning.

"If you could get out of here, would you?" he asked. She paused.

"If you were going, yes," she replied. "I couldn't survive out there or in here on my own and you're the only friend I have." She didn't seem embarrassed to say it.

"Right," Draco said and stood up, walking over to the bars. "Meliflua." Meliflua came over to the bars and Draco nodded. "We're both in." Meliflua nodded.

"It's all worked out," he said, keeping his voice low. "Tomorrow night, when you're out, run to the right of your cage. You'll be told the rest from there."



Harry opened the door to his family's house and went inside, taking off his coat and hanging it up.

"Daddy!" his five-year-old daughter, Samantha, cried out as she hurtled out of the kitchen. Harry laughed and swept her up into his arms. Ginny came out of the kitchen, smiling.

"Ah, you've caught the runaway," she said. "Samantha won't eat her spaghetti." Samantha pouted.

"I'm not Samantha," she said stubbornly. "I'm Sammy."

"Well, Sammy, do you want ice-cream?" Harry asked, knowing that this was the only way to get Sammy to do anything. She nodded quickly, suddenly a picture of innocence. "Well you have to eat your spaghetti without complaint before you get any." She pouted again and wriggled until Harry set her down. She trudged back to the kitchen and, when Ginny and Harry went in after her, they found her forking the spaghetti into her mouth with many grimaces and retching sounds. She looked up at them, a strand of spaghetti hanging from the corner of her mouth.

"Now can I have some ice-cream?" she asked with a wheedling tone in her voice. "I've eaten most of the yummy, yummy spaghetti."



Draco kept an eye on the corridor outside the cell while Guinevere fiddled with the corner of her blanket. They didn't seem any different but inside they were edgy. They heard a groan and a thud and froze. Meliflua hurried to the bars and Draco and Guinevere did the same, trying to peer down the corridor. There was the padding of a large animal and many footsteps bounding down the cold flagstones towards them, the same word murmured over and over again. Suddenly there was a small group of people running past, led by a huge, shaggy grey wolf. One of the people stopped and pointed a wand, obviously stolen from a guard, at the locks on the cells which exploded. Meliflua, Draco and Guinevere hurried out into the corridor and began to run full pelt down it, after the rest of the escaped prisoners. An alarm must have been sounded for guards suddenly appeared but the stolen wands and the wolf made short work of them. A few were stunned but then the stunners were stunned themselves. Draco grabbed a wand off one of the guards and soon they were out in the fresh air. Free.

A/N: R R people! i live on the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

After the war

By Adaia Swordmaiden

Summary: Pathetic name but it's to the point. Set after the war, Voldermort has been killed and the Death Eaters sent to Azkaban which is now guarded by humans. The story is better than the summary says.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything in the Harry Potter series. I do, however, own Guinevere and all other unfamiliar characters.

**Chapter 3**

Harry came into the Ministry to find it abuzz with activity. He hurried to the Auror department, wondering what was going on. He asked a man who was hurrying past.

"Haven't you heard?" the man asked. "There's been a breakout at Azkaban. Have a look." The man thrust a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ into Harry's hands and then went on. Harry went on to his booth, staring at the cover. There were seven pictures on the front page, each with a caption. There were three women and four men. Harry instantly recognised Malfoy. Then he recognised a two of the other faces, Guinevere Moore and Morton Meliflua. The others were unknown to him. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He knew that most of them were Death Eaters and at least one of them would be crazy and maybe come after him. He didn't want Ginny or Sammy to get hurt. Ever.



"Come on Sammy!" Ginny called out. Sammy appeared out of her room ran over to her mother.

"Can we go now?" she asked. Ginny smiled.

"Yes. Do you want to go first?" Sammy nodded and then reached out and took a handful of Floo powder before marching into the fireplace.

"The Burrow!" she cried and she disappeared in a swirl of emerald fire. The moment the flames had died down, Ginny strode into the fireplace herself and Floo-ed to the Burrow. She walked out of the fireplace dusting the ash off her.

"Hello Ginny, dear," Mrs Weasley said. Ginny walked over to her and gave her mother a hug and kiss.

"Hi Mum," Ginny said. "Have you seen Harry?"

"He came in just before you and Sammy," the old woman said. "He's in the living room with the others. Sammy disappeared with Jackie. I think Molly's with Ron and the others." Ginny and her mother headed into the living room and sat down with the others. They began to talk in little groups, Harry and Mr Weasley discussing various affairs at the Ministry, Hermione, Ginny and Angelina talking about their children and Mrs Weasley and Molly chattering away in the kitchen.



"Where do we go from here?" Guinevere asked Draco who shook his head.

"I don't know," he said. There was silence for a moment.

"We have to get cleaned up," Guinevere said. "We stick out like sore thumbs like this." Draco nodded.

"We could go to my mansion," he suggested. "We'd be able to get clean there." Guinevere nodded and then peered out into the street.

"Where is your mansion?" she asked.

"Not too far from here," he said. "If we travel only by night we'd get there tomorrow morning. Let's go."



"Oh my god," Ginny said finally, breaking the silence and staring at Harry. "What should we do?"

"Just be careful," he said. "There's nothing else for us to do." Sam poked her head into the room.

"Mummy, do I have to have a bath?" she whined



Draco pressed his hand flat against the door and it swung silently open. He beckoned for Guinevere to follow and went inside, memories of the place flowing back to him.

"My mother's old room is upstairs," he told Guinevere under his breath. "Second door on the left. There'll be some old clothes there which should fit you. There's an adjoining bathroom you can use." Guinevere nodded and smiled softly at him before heading up the stairs.

"Back again, Draco?" asked a portrait of one of his grand-uncles. "I thought you were in Azkaban."

"I was but now I'm out," Draco said shortly. "Leave me alone." The portrait shrugged as Draco began to head up the stairs and disappeared from its frame. Draco slipped into the first room on the right. His bedroom. He stood there a moment, reminiscing, and then went to the wardrobe. Removing some clothes he went and stood in the shower, enjoying the feeling of the hot water washing away the dirt and sweat he had accumulated since his last shower, which had been quite a while ago. The steam filled the room, making each breath feel as if he was drinking the air rather than breathing it. After a moment, Draco stepped out of the shower and began to dry himself. He could have staying in the shower forever but he knew that even just visiting the house was a risk. He quickly dressed and walked out of the room when he heard Guinevere scream – a scream that stopped suddenly halfway through. He charged out of his room and stopped in the doorway of the room Guinevere had been in. The tall, black-haired man who had been standing in the middle of the room spun and Draco dove to the side, the red stream of light hitting the wall and rebounding. Draco raced along the corridor until it turned and then he stopped. The sound of the man's pounding footsteps echoed down the hallway. The man suddenly turned the corner and Draco grabbed him by the front of his robes with one hand, snatched the man's wand away with the other and threw the man against the wall. The man looked up at him, breathing hard.

"Draco Malfoy," said Harry, staring at the tall, blonde man before him. "You should have known better than to come back here. It was the most obvious place and an alert went out as soon as you came in." Draco swore. He should have remembered that the Ministry put alarm spells over houses of convicts who lived otherwise alone.

"I suppose they put you on my case," he said.

"Actually it was the girl but you two had been seen travelling together and I was the only Auror on duty at the time so I got sent out."

"What did you do to her?"

"Only stunned her. We're not all murderers." Draco sucked in his breath furiously.

"I may be a murderer but you are not in the perfect state to point it out. Get up." Harry watched him warily as he got to his feet. Draco gestured with the wand for Harry to walk back down the hall and he did so. They came to the room Guinevere had been in and Draco quickly pointed the wand at the stunned girl who was lying crumpled on the floor by the bed, dressed in light mauve robes, her long brown hair now wet and no longer matted. "Ernevate," he muttered and Guinevere got unsteadily to her feet. She looked at Harry and then Draco, her eyes wide and fearful.

"What're we going to do now?" she asked.

"You'll just take us back to Azkaban," Draco said flatly to Harry. Harry nodded.

"There'd be trial first," Harry said. "But you wouldn't have much chance unless you knew where the other escapees were and told us. Then we might be able to shorten your sentence."

"What about Veritaserum trials?" Draco asked. "It's been seven years since our arrests and anyway we didn't take any of the potion in the first place."

"I suppose I could get you Veritaserum trials," Harry said slowly, his eyes never leaving Draco. "But unless you were under the Imperius Curse or innocent, you'd just get sent back."

"I don't care about a trial for myself," Draco said. "But Guinevere is innocent."

"I'm not taking a Veritaserum trial if you won't," Guinevere said suddenly.

"Be quiet, I'm trying to think," Draco snapped and she fell silent. Draco's mind raced. He could stun Harry and then he and Guinevere could run but then, if they were caught again, their sentences would be lengthened even longer than they normally would be for escaping. Also, then Harry might not get Guinevere a Veritaserum trial. But if they turned themselves in now, Guinevere would get the trial but what if she was lying? What if she had committed the crime? The doubt grew in his mind. She had never told him what the crime for which she had been sentenced life was. And he knew that she had been a brilliant actress before she had been sent to Azkaban. What if?

A/N: thankies to charbar who has, once again, reveiwed one of my stories! hands charbar a trophy and a cookie for all those who havent reveiwed - R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

After the war

By Adaia Swordmaiden

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

**Chapter 4**

A shaggy grey wolf loped through the forest, its silvery pelt shimmering as patches of moonlight slid across it and traces of red on its muzzle. It slowed and stopped under a large tree at the edge of a clearing. Throwing back its shaggy mane, it let out a long, eerie howl. A moment later, a screech answered the wolf's howl. Suddenly a tall, young man walked out from under the tree the wolf had been and into the clearing, his long, matted, tawny brown hair glimmering with streaks of silver in the moonlight. A cloud drifted across the moon, casting the clearing into darkness. The man stiffened, crouching slightly and his greenish-brown eyes flickering around, wary and watching. There was a rushing sound and a soft thud.

"Strello," the young man growled softly. "Don't do that." An eerie, silvery laugh floated through the darkness and the man's eyes fixed on a spot in front of him.

"Come now, Zabini," came the silvery, eerie voice, definitely feminine. "Are you scared?"

"No. Only wary. Where did you go?"

"My kin have not heard from me for many years. I went to meet with them. Did you miss me?" The cloud obscuring the moon drifted away and Zabini straightened up. Standing before him was a tall woman with unnaturally pale skin, long, silky black hair and large, cat-like, greenish-blue eyes, cloaked in black with the hood down. When Zabini only glared at her, Strello sighed. "What was it that you called me for?"

"Are you hungry? There are some people I would like to get even with." A cruel smile crept across Strello's face.

"Excellent," she murmured. "Who and where?"

"Quite a few people but top of the list is the Potter family. Harry Potter, his wife Ginevra and their daughter Samantha. It would be interesting to see what I would have to do to the daughter to see the parents crack. Then they're all yours." The smile on Strello's face widened.

"I was right to choose you as an ally," she purred and Zabini smirked.



Draco turned to Guinevere.

"Are you positive that you're innocent?" he demanded. She nodded immediately.

"Yes," she said. Draco turned back to Harry.

"Fine," he said. "But you have to get her a Veritaserum trial. _Stupefy_." He swung the wand around and stunned Guinevere before also stunning Harry. The two crumpled to the ground and Draco dropped the wand, going to Guinevere. "I'm sorry. But this was the only way," he murmured, picking her up and laying her gently on the bed. Then he turned and strode out of the room and along the corridor. He paused outside the house, staring back at it. "You had better get her a trial Harry," he growled under his breath. "Or you'll regret it."



Harry groaned as he came to.

"You alright?" he heard some one say. Harry's eyes opened as he sat up and he saw Zacharias Smith crouching by him. The other Auror stood up. "What happened?" Harry got groggily to his feet and blinked, looking around. He was in the room he had been talking to Draco in. Guinevere was still stunned, propped up against the wall by the door.

"I found Malfoy and Moore here," he said. "I managed to stun Moore but Malfoy ran. I caught up with him at the corner but he disarmed me. He unstunned Moore and we talked a bit. Both of them are positive that Moore is innocent so I agreed to get her and Malfoy Veritaserum trials. Then Malfoy stunned Moore and then me." Zacharias whistled.

"Whoa," he said. "Well come on, we'd better get back to the Ministry."

"Yeah," Harry said. He looked around and saw his wand. Frowning, he picked it up. "Why didn't he take it?" he wondered aloud.

"Whatever," Zacharias said. "Come on. Ginny was almost distraught when you didn't get back when expected."



"I'm just so worried about her," Ginny said, sipping at her tea. "What with the breakout and all-"

"I know dear," her mother said, patting her on the arm. "But you'll be alright. Harry's an excellent Auror and he loves you both so much. He'd never let anything happen to you, I know."

"I know, but still, there're six criminals out, at least five of which were Death Eaters," Ginny sighed, putting down her cup. Sammy silently crept up the stairs under her father's Invisibility cloak to Jackie's room.

"What were they talking about?" her red-headed, tomboy cousin asked as Sammy tripped on the cloak's hem and stumbled out of it.

"Something about a breakout," she said. "Mummy's worried about Daddy and I."

"Why?" Jackie asked, cocking her head. Sammy shrugged. From downstairs there was a thud and the two girls hurried out of the room and downstairs. Getting to his feet in the kitchen was a gangly, olive-skinned, black-haired, 13 year old boy.

"And what are you doing here, Zachary?" Mrs Weasley asked, standing up, hands on hips. Zack began dusting off his clothes.

"Dad's on the warpath," he muttered. "I borrowed a couple of things from the shop and played a prank on him about five seconds ago. I seek asylum." Mrs Weasley shook her head but both she and Ginny were grinning.

"Well did you have any lunch before you bought your father's wrath down upon you?" the older woman asked. Zack shook his head and sat down at the table, a hopeful, hungry look on his face.

"Zacky!" Sammy shrieked and she dashed down the last few steps and hurtled under the table and out the other side, hugging her favourite cousin around the waist. Zack groaned and patted her on the back.

A/N: thankies to charbar who has, once again, reviewed this story. hands charbar another cookie

two things I would like to clear up is deaths and marriages. the following died before this fanfic. the cause of their death is listed also. Charlie Weasley (Norbert's cousin had him for lunch), George Weasley (killed by a Death Eater), Albus Dumbledore (killed by Voldermort). the rest don't matter but you can ask about them. the following are married. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley (daughter is Samantha Amelia Potter), Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley (daughters are Molly Charlotte and Jacqueline Michelle Weasley), Fred Weasley and Angelina Johnson (son is Zackary Arthur Weasley) Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape (Son and daughter are Hermes Perseus and Proserpine Helen Snape). ask in a review about anyone else you would like to know about.


	5. Chapter 5

After the war

By Adaia Swordmaiden

Disclaimer: No, of course I don't own the Harry Potter series!

**Chapter 5**

"Veritaserum review of charges hearing on the fifteenth of November," Arthur Weasley called out. "Reinvestigating charges supposedly committed by Guinevere Julienne Moore. Interrogators: Arthur Horatio Weasley, Minister for Magic; Rosemary Myrrant Thyme, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Terence Willard Cartwright, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Steven Gregory Skeeter." Arthur coughed and shuffled his notes. Guinevere gazed fearfully up at the shadowed people on the benches before her, hunching back into the chained chair. Then she relaxed, remembering that this would probably be her only chance of freedom. "The charges against the accused are as follows: That she did, knowingly, deliberately and not under the influence of another, murder Mr David Colin Moore, Mrs Helen Amelia Moore, Miss Wendy Jennifer Moore and Master Daniel Oswald Moore." Arthur looked down from his notes at Guinevere. "You are Guinevere Julienne Moore?"

"Yes," Guinevere said immediately, under the influence of Veritaserum.

"Do you deny committing any of the afore mentioned charges?"

"Yes. I deny committing the murders of my family."

"Do you have any idea of who did commit the murders?"

"No."

"Can you tell us exactly what happened how and when you found them?"

"I was heading back to my family's home at number fifteen, Godric's Hollow, on the first of August, 1999 after seeing a muggle movie. The house seemed fine from the outside but when I knocked, no-one answered. I let myself in with my key. I found my entire family dead in the living room. I dropped everything and ran to them, shaking them and feeling for pulses. I then fainted and woke up in one of the holding cells at the Ministry of Magic." Guinevere fell silent and gulped back a sob. The Wizengamot began whispering amongst themselves. Then the whispering stopped and Arthur Weasley coughed, looking at his notes and then down at Guinevere.

"The Wizengamot has reached the conclusion that you are indeed innocent of the murders of the Moore family. We deeply apologise for your imprisonment of seven years and five months. You will be given amnesty and a grant of five thousand galleons. However, as you participated in a prison break in which two guards were killed, although you yourself did not kill either of the guards, you will be put on parole for the time of a month," he said. A smile of relief broke over Guinevere's face and she suddenly broke into tears of mixed sadness and joy.



Guinevere rubbed her eyes and yawned, looking around the room that was to be her bedroom. The bed had been set up and had blankets and everything on it but the rest of her things were in boxes lining the walls. She dug in one of the boxes until she found a hairbrush and gave her hair a quick run through before grabbing her purse, keys and coat, going outside and walking down the street. Even though the part of London in which she had bought her house was a wizarding district, her fireplace hadn't been linked up to the Floo network yet. It didn't take her long to get to the city and find a wizard restaurant. She gave her order and sighed with happiness. It had been a month since she had been given amnesty and she had only just bought a small house. She had also changed her name so that people wouldn't avoid her if they knew about her. Her thoughts drifted to Draco and her forehead furrowed. He was still free after all that time. She just hoped that he was alright. He had kept an eye out for her in Azkaban and even managed to convince Harry Potter to get her a Veritaserum trial. Her meal came and she began to eat. Someone hurrying out of the restaurant bumped against the table, causing Guinevere's glass of wine to fall over and spill. Guinevere quickly grabbed a handful of napkins and dabbed at the spreading stain.

"Sorry," the person said. He was wearing a rather weather-beaten black coat with the collar up and a wide brimmed had pulled forwards so that his face was hidden in shadow. He dropped five galleons on the table. "Here, buy yourself another."

"No," Guinevere said, pushing the money back to him. "You keep it. I'm fine." But the man just turned and left the restaurant. Guinevere frowned again and shook her head.



"Sorry!" Ginny said hurriedly as she dashed forwards and grabbed Sammy who had just hurtled into the tall young woman.

"It's okay," the woman said, smiling friendlily.

"Didn't you just move in across the road?" Ginny asked. "I live at number 14."

"Yeah, I did," the woman said. "I'm Guinevere March."

"Ginny Potter," Ginny said. "And this is Sammy."

"Hi," Sammy said, grinning at Guinevere.

"Hello."

"How's the moving in going?" Ginny asked.

"Fairly well. I've got boxes everywhere and more stuff coming in. I had to buy everything new."

"You'll have to come around to lunch some time," Ginny said, smiling. "Well bye!" Guinevere smiled and moved on. Ginny watched after a moment and then looked down at Sammy who was tugging on her arm.

"Can I have an icecream?" the five-year-old asked sweetly.

"You just had one!" Ginny scolded. "Come on, Daddy will be home soon and he'll want some dinner."



Draco leaned against the wall, his hat pulled forwards and hiding his eyes. But even though others couldn't see his eyes didn't mean he could see them. His icy blue eyes followed Guinevere as she walked along on the other side of the street. Suddenly a small, red-haired, five-year-old girl went hurtling into Guinevere. The girl's mother caught up and Draco started as he saw the mother's face. Ginny… He caught his breath and stared at her. She looked so much the same as the last time he saw her but now she was more graceful. He shook his head. He had once loved her but now… If it had only been a crush he would say now that he had 'gone off' her. But he still couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. His eyes drifted to her daughter. She had short, unruly dark red hair, unlike her mother's long, sleek, carrot-coloured locks. The girl glanced across the street as Ginny and Guinevere talked and Draco saw that she had almond-shaped, bright green eyes. Like her father. Draco shook his head and started walking down the street, the same way as Guinevere was now walking.

A/N: just a quick update. thanks, DarthRoden, for reveiwing. hands cookie over


	6. Chapter 6 & 7

After the war 

By Adaia Swordmaiden

Disclaimer: What do I put here again?

**Chapter 6**

Ginny hurried back into the kitchen.

"Sorry," she said to Guinevere who was sitting at the breakfast bar. Guinevere smiled.

"It's okay," she said. "So you were talking about your family?"

"Oh yes," Ginny said. "So now Fred and Angelina live just above their shop with their son, Zachary. He's got the same prank-playing habits as his father and- Well so he frequently turns up here or at Mum's place seeking asylum from Fred." She smiled and Guinevere laughed. Ginny finished making tea and sandwiches and set them on the breakfast bar. "So what about your family? If you don't mind me asking." A sad look swept over Guinevere's face.

"My true family," she said hesitantly, "is dead. My mum and dad and younger brother and sister. I think they were killed by Death Eaters. The only other person I would consider family-" she paused. "Well I don't know where he is." Ginny put her hand on Guinevere's.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "I know what it feels like to lose a sibling. I didn't tell you before but I lost two brothers. Charlie and George. Fred and George were twins." Guinevere smiled at her.

"Well we'll survive," she said. Ginny nodded and then turned.

"Sammy!" she called out. "Come on out and have your sandwiches." The red-headed girl hurtled into the kitchen, grabbed the plate of her sandwiches and hurtled back out again. Ginny laughed. "Her Aunt Hermione taught her how to read and gave her a junior spell book for Christmas," she explained. "And now she's reading every spell book in the house."

"She'll certainly know a lot of spells by the time she gets to school!"

"Yes. Are you doing anything tonight?" Guinevere shook her head. "Well would you like to come around to dinner tonight? I'd love for you to meet Harry and my brother Ron and his wife Hermione."

"Oh thank you. I'd love to."

"Right then. Is seven o'clock okay?"



Guinevere knocked on the door of the Potter house and took a step back, fiddling with her purse. Ginny opened the door and grinned out at her.

"Hi," she said. "Come on in. Ron and Hermione got here early." She led Guinevere to the kitchen where a tall, red-headed man, a bushy-haired brunette and- Guinevere paused as her eyes stopped on Harry who was watching her back with a mixture of shock and apprehension. "Harry, Ron, Hermione, this is Guinevere. She moved in just across the road about two weeks ago. Guinevere, this is Harry, my husband, Ron, my brother and Hermione, his wife." Hermione smiled and came over, shaking Guinevere's hand. Ron also shook hands and then it was Harry's turn.

"I didn't think I'd see you again," he muttered so that only Guinevere could hear. She heard it clearly but showed no sign of such.

"Anyway," Ginny said. "Tonight we're having chicken schnitzel…"



Blaise Zabini stood on the sidewalk outside the house, gazing in the window at the group of people laughing and talking as they ate. He knew all of them. Harry Potter, Ginny Potter nee Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Weasley nee Granger and Guinevere Moore. His eyes paused on Guinevere. She had been released from Azkaban and was now having dinner with the Ministry of Magic's top Auror. He shook his head and let out a long, low whistle. There was a rushing sound and then a soft thud. Zabini didn't even turn to look at Strello.

"The little girl's asleep upstairs," he said, pointing at the second story window on the far right. "You go get her and bring her down here. But act as if it's just all a nice game. We don't want her to scream and bring out every wizard in the street." Strello nodded and flew up to the window, melting the lock with her breath and slipping inside. She landed on the floor with a soft thud and looked around. The walls were covered in drawings, obviously done by the little girl. Strello turned and saw the little girl herself sitting up in bed, clutching at a soft toy of a hippogriff.

"Who are you?" she asked with a slight hint of fear in her voice. Strello smiled, carefully not showing her teeth.

"I'm a friend of your mother," she said. "She sent me up here to get you. We're playing a little game downstairs." Sammy's face brightened and she hopped out of bed.

"Ok," she said. "Let's go." She began to go to the door.

"Wait," Strello said. "I can fly. Would you like to fly down outside?"

"Oh yes!" Sammy said, going over to the window where Strello was, still clutching her hippogriff. Strello smiled again and picked her up before slipping out the window and flying down to where Zabini was waiting. She nodded at Zabini and they went over to the wide, kitchen window. Zabini smashed it and the people inside yelled out, instinctively diving away from the window. Strello flew Zabini, Sammy and herself inside the kitchen.

"Who are you?" Harry yelled as he got up. "What do you-" His voice suddenly stopped as he saw Sammy, held in Strello's arms, and his face paled.

"Get up," Zabini commanded menacingly. "All of you." Harry quickly helped Ginny up and soon they were all standing staring at Zabini, Strello and Sammy.

"Can I please go to my Mummy now?" Sammy asked, struggling in Strello's grip. "I don't like this game."

"Be quiet," Strello snarled at her and Sammy shrieked and cowered as she saw that Strello had two inhuman, sharp teeth. Vampire teeth.

"Who are you?" Ginny quavered. "What do you want? Please- don't hurt her."

"Well the two questions I can answer but…" Zabini shook his head in mock sorrow. "I'm afraid I can't guarantee that last bit. My name is Blaise Zabini and my companion is Pipistrello of the English Vampires. And I want revenge. Strello's just along for the fun and a meal." Ginny choked back a sob and stared at Sammy, looking as though she was going to faint.

"Please," Harry began, his throat dry. "Let the others go. You want revenge with me, not them."

"I suppose you're right," Zabini said. "But, thing is, if I let them go, they'll call the Ministry. So I think I'll just kill them here and now. Quick and fast. That's all the mercy they deserve." he raised a stolen wand and began moving it slowly, moving from Ginny to Hermione to Ron and finally settling on Guinevere. "You can go first."

"**_NO!_**" Suddenly a tall cloaked figure barrelled in between Zabini and Strello, hitting them on the back of the head so that they were dazed and lost their sight for a moment and grabbing Sammy. The person spun as he reached the shocked others. Harry reacted in an instant, whipping out his wand and stunning Zabini and Strello. They crumpled to the ground. Then he turned his wand on the cloaked person. Silently, the person set down Sammy who ran to Ginny. Suddenly Guinevere came around the cloaked person and lifted back the hood of their cloak.

"Draco," she breathed, staring up at him. His hair was long and his face bore a scar along his cheekbone. He silently turned to Harry.

"I suppose I'll be carted back to Azkaban," he said, his voice resigned and his pale blue eyes staring at the ground.

"I don't have a choice," Harry murmured. "Even if you did save Sammy."

"No!" Guinevere said, suddenly dashing in between Harry and Draco, blacking Harry's wand. "You can't. Just let him go. Please." Her hazel eyes were filled with tears. Draco set his hands on her shoulders and gently but firmly pushed her to the side.

"No, Guinevere," he said. "It's time for me to go back. I've had my freedom. I've managed to keep you safe from as much as I can." Guinevere turned to him but before she could speak he shook his head. Then he looked at Harry and nodded. Harry hesitated a moment and then raised his wand again.

"_Stupefy_."

A/N: Pipistrello will turn up sometime later in the story but not Zabini, it think. vote if you think otherwise.

After the war

By Adaia Swordmaiden

Disclaimer: It's all J.K.'s.

**Chapter 7**

"Draco?" Draco's head jerked upwards and towards the cell door.

"Guinevere…" he breathed, getting up and going to the cell door. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you to your trial," she murmured, gazing at him.

"Trial?" he asked, not really thinking.

"Veritaserum trial," she said. "Harry and I managed to get you one."

"But-" Draco said but she cut him off.

"Look, your sentence, as it is, is for life so it can't do any harm to try," she said. Suddenly Harry appeared with a couple of guards.

"Come on," he said to the guards and they unlocked the cell. Harry held his wand at his side as the five walked down the corridor. They came to the magical portal that would take them to the Ministry and Guievere went through first with one guard. Harry then turned to Draco. "I never properly thanked you before for saving us," he said. "Over two years ago it was and I finally say thank you." Draco nodded and then he and the guard stepped through the portal.



"Veritaserum review of charges hearing on the fourth of August," Arthur Weasley called out. "Reinvestigating charges supposedly committed by Draco Mauvais Malfoy. Interrogators: Arthur Horatio Weasley, Minister for Magic; Rosemary Myrrant Thyme, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Terence Willard Cartwright, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Steven Gregory Skeeter." Arthur coughed and shuffled his notes. Guinevere gazed down at Draco, sitting calmly in the chained chair below. Harry sat beside her, also looking down at Draco. "The charges against the accused are as follows: That he did, knowingly, deliberately and not under the influence of another, murder seventeen muggles, Mr Fred Aristotle Weasley, Mr Kingsley Colin Shacklebolt and Mrs Arabella Doreen Figg." Arthur looked down from his notes at Draco. "You are Draco Mauvais Malfoy?"

"Yes," Draco said, gritting his teeth but the words still coming out.

"Do you deny committing any of the afore mentioned charges?"

"No."

"Did you commit the charges under the influence of another?"

"Yes."

"Under the influence of who and what?"

"Lucius Hector Malfoy's Imperius charm." The Wizengamot began whispering and muttering amongst themselves. This went on for a full minute and then died out.

"The Wizengamot has reached the conclusion that you are indeed innocent of the murders of the seventeen muggles, Mr Fred Aristotle Weasley, Mr Kingsley Colin Shacklebolt and Mrs Arabella Doreen Figg. We deeply apologise for your imprisonment of ten years and one month. You will be given amnesty and a grant of five thousand galleons. However, as you participated in a prison break in which two guards were killed and you assaulted Mr Harry James Potter, an Auror working for the Ministry, although you yourself did not kill either of the guards, you will be put on parole for the time of three month," he said. A smile of relief broke over Guinevere's face and she suddenly broke into tears of mixed sadness and joy. Draco looked up at her and suddenly his eyes were glistening too. Then he looked at Mr Weasley and Harry.

"Thank you."



Draco stood in the hall of Malfoy Manor, looking around. Suddenly the fireplace flashed green and he turned to see Guinevere standing there.

"I'm free," he said after a moment. "I'm free."

"I know," Guinevere said, tears welling up in her eyes again. Draco crossed the space between them in tree strides and hugged her. After a moment, they drew apart.

"Now that my parents and family are dead," Draco said, gazing at Guinevere. "This place will seem awfully empty. So I'm selling it."

"You can come and live with me," Guinevere offered. Draco nodded.

"I'd like that," he said. And kissed her.



(A/N: this is about six months after the last part.)

Someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it," Draco called out as he walked along the hallway. He opened the door. He paused as he saw Harry outside. "Hello." Harry grinned.

"Ginny and I would like to invite you two over to dinner tomorrow night," he said. "We're eating out at the new restaurant in town. Formal evening dress."

"Yeah, sure we'll be there," Guinevere said over Draco's shoulder. "What time?"

"We've got a reservation for eight o'clock," Harry said. "But we might be able to move it."

"No, eight's fine," Draco said. "We'll meet you there." Harry grinned and turned, going across the street. Draco closed the door and turned to Guinevere.

"See?" she said. "I told you I needed that dress." Draco groaned and rolled his eyes.



"Are you sure I look okay?" Guinevere asked for the tenth time as she looked in the mirror. She was wearing a long, skin-fitting, strapless, sparkly mauve dress with a short-bodied, long-sleeved jacket made of the same material with fake leopard fur at the neck, hem and cuffs. Her hair was knotted elegantly up off her neck. Draco sighed.

"Yes, you look beautiful," he said. "Now come on. It's half-past seven and it takes half an hour to get there."



Guinevere waved goodbye to Ginny and Harry as they walk off down the street.

"So where shall we go now?" she asked Draco, smiling at him.

"How about home?" he said, raising an eyebrow suggestively and creeping his hand across her waist and down slightly. She punched him in the arm softly.

"You've had too much wine," she giggled. "But I still like the idea." Draco grinned and bent down to kiss her before he hailed a taxi.

A/N: I'd better cut it off here before I have to raise the rating. evil grin


	7. Chapter 8

After the war 

By Adaia Swordmaiden

Disclaimer: same as last chapter.

A/N: this chapter starts a year after the last chapter ended.

**Chapter 8**

Draco dug in his pocket until he found what he had been looking for. He then peered around the corner into the kitchen. Guinevere was sitting at the breakfast bar, eating yogurt from the pot and listening to the WWN. He ducked back around the corner and leaned against the wall, taking a deep breath. He then walked into the kitchen, the item from his pocket clenched in his fist. He came up behind Guinevere and switched off the radio.

"Hey I was listening to that!" she protested as she turned around. Then she saw the serious look on Draco's face and she paused. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said. "Um, I have something to tell you." He hesitated. "I've been thinking a lot over the last few weeks and- well-" He handed her the small blue velvet-covered box he had been holding. She stared at it a moment and then slowly took and opened it. Nestled in a small cushion of white silk was a white-gold ring set with seven tiny diamonds.

"Draco-" Guinevere began and then stopped, staring at the ring. Then she looked up at him. He was staring at the floor as if expecting her to say no. She touched his cheek and he looked up to see her smiling at him, the ring on her finger.

"Yes?" he whispered, barely believing his eyes.

"Of course yes, you silly," she whispered. He suddenly smiled in relief and she threw her arms around his shoulders, hugging and kissing him. He kissed her back and they drew apart. Guinevere now had a serious look on her face.

"Yes?" Draco asked.

"I should have told you before but I was worried how you'd take it," she said. "But I suppose now it's alright."

"What?" he asked.

"Draco…I'm pregnant."



(A/N: two months later)

Guinevere gazed into the mirror. She barely recognised herself. Her best friend and bridesmaid, Dana, fussed around her.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she muttered. Dana stood up straight and turned her around so that she could see her front on.

"Oh be quiet," Dana said bossily. "You'll be fine. Draco obviously loves you. There, you look beautiful." Guinevere nodded and turned back to the mirror. Her dress was a simple gown made of white silk with delicate embroidery in pale green silk at the shoulders, neck and hem. Her hair was out and flowing with a small, magically woven tiara of white roses placed precariously on top of her head. A wispy veil hung from the rose tiara and was flipped back over her hair. "Come on," Dana said. "It's time to get going." Guinevere nodded, suddenly unable to say anything, and she flipped the veil over her face and took the small bouquet of white roses from Dana. The two young women hurried out of the small room and found Ginny waiting just outside, wearing the same pale blue gown (cut in the same fashion as Guinevere's dress) as Dana. Guinevere nodded at her and the two bridesmaids hurried over to the entrance to the church and up the aisle. Guinevere took a deep breath, trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach and began to walk up the aisle. She smiled at the people in the pews - the Weasley family and other people Guinevere and Draco knew - and then looked up at the altar. Dana and Ginny stood on one side as bridesmaids while Harry was on the other side as best man. They all smiled encouragingly at her. Then her eyes met Draco's and everything melted away. All she could see was him.

**A/N:** many apologies for not updating for ages - first I had writers block, then I couldn't find the document with the story and now my grandma's just died. Hopefully that will explain the shortness of this. I'll try to get up the next one as soon as possible. Many thankies and chockie cakes to those who have reviewed - I'd name you but my brain's frazzled so I can't remember. Btw, an addition on the deaths. Lucius Malfoy was killed by an unnamed Auror and Narcissa committed suicide soon afterwards. Bellatrix Lestrange disappeared after Voldermort's defeat but no body has been found… any other questions?


	8. Chapter 9

After the War 

By Adaia Swordmaiden

Disclaimer: sigh I suppose you already know this by now?

**Chapter 9**

(six months later)

"I can't do this," Draco said, leaning his head against the wall. "You should just go with Harry and Ginny. I can't go with you."

"Don't be stupid," Guinevere sighed as she picked up the discarded letter from the floor without getting up from the bed. "Why exactly can't you go?"

"Oh come on! I was in Azkaban for ten years - you'd think that I'd be getting some funny looks!"

"So that's it? You don't want people whispering behind your back? Well that's a stupid reason." Draco turned to face his wife.

"No. I just don't want people talking about you. And if I'm with you, they'll definitely do so."

"Pfft." Guinevere rolled her eyes. "I would have thought you'd remember that I also was in Azkaban and had my name and face in the papers during the breakout." Draco turned away again. "They'd whisper just as much. I can handle it." She stood up and walked around so that she was facing Draco. "Now rethink your answer to the invitation." Draco sighed and gave her a quick kiss.

"Fine, I'll go," he said. Guinevere grinned and left the room to do…whatever. Draco ran a hand over his face. "Who the hell came up with the idea of school reunions?"

Draco straightened his dark blue dress robes and ran a brush through his long white-blonde hair before tying it into a ponytail and staring at himself in the mirror.

"You ready yet?" Guinevere asked, coming into the bathroom. "We have to go now if we're to get to Hogwarts in time." Draco nodded, his throat dry, and turned to see her wearing mauve dress robes specially tailored so as to accommodate her swollen belly.

"Let's go," he said and they made their way to the living room. Draco picked up the flower pot with the Floo powder off the fireplace mantle and offering it to Guinevere. "Ladies first," he said.

"Oh no you don't," she said. "You first or I know that you'll be Floo-ing off elsewhere." She glared at him and he sighed dramatically before taking a handful of the powder and, handing the flower pot to Guinevere, stepped into the fireplace, slightly hunched over due to his height.

"Why did I ever marry you?" he asked in a complaining tone before loudly adding, "The Three Broomsticks!" He dropped the powder and vanished in a flash of emerald fire before Guinevere could retort. She sighed and smiled to herself and, taking a handful of powder and placing the pot back on the mantle, stepped into the fireplace. Placing a protective hand over her stomach, she dropped the powder and, with the same words as her husband had uttered, was whisked away by emerald flames.

Harry glanced at his watch and then back at the fireplace in the Three Broomsticks.

"Oh cut it out, Harry," Ginny said. "They'll be here. Sammy, don't do that."

"Don't call me Sammy," the red-headed seven year old tomboy muttered as she stopped blowing bubbles in her butterbeer. "It's Sam." Ginny sighed just as a tall blonde man stumbled out of the fire place and then began to brush ash off and straighten his dress robes. Then he looked up and saw Sam waving at him, her face considerably brighter. "Draco!" she called out and he grinned and waved back before helping Guinevere, who had just arrived, brush off ash herself. Then the couple made their way over to the Potters' table. Draco ruffled Sam's short, dark-red hair.

"How you going, squirt?" he joked before shaking hands with Harry. Sam scowled at him and then grinned.

"Ready?" Ginny said after hugging Guinevere. Sam quickly drained the rest of her butterbeer in a single gulp and let out a huge burp. "Samantha!"

Harry, Ginny, Sam, Draco and Guinevere climbed out of the carriage and stared up at Hogwarts, the adults with looks of remembrance on their faces and Sam's face blank of everything but awe.

"I'm going here in a few years?" she murmured. The adults grinned at each other at her tone.

"Yes," Ginny said. "Now come on - it's freezing out here." Suddenly Sam ran ahead, up to the huge doors and, grabbing one of the knockers managed to knock once before she let go and began rubbing her hands and hopping on the spot with excitement and cold. One of the doors began to open and Sam froze, awe filling her face again. A huge man with a black beard with the occasional grey hair was standing there, wearing a set of orange dress robes.

"'ello there!" he said jovially, beaming down at Sam and then looking up to see the others. "Harry! Ginny!"

"Hello Hagrid," Harry replied cheerfully. "It's great to see you."

"Great to see yer too, Harry. Don' tell me this is little Sammy!" Hagrid said, looking back at Sam. "She's almost the spittin' image of Lily!" Suddenly Sam got over her awe and looked annoyed.

"Don't call me Sammy," she said through gritted teeth. "It's Sam." Hagrid laughed.

"And she's a little spitfire jus' like her too!" He looked over at Draco and Guinevere who were standing a little way behind Ginny and Harry. "And who're you?" Hagrid stepped aside and they all walked in

"Draco Malfoy," Draco said, walking forwards and looking slightly nervous. "And this is my wife, Guinevere."

"Oh, er, hello, Malfoy," Hagrid said, looking slightly uncomfortable himself. He smiled at Guinevere. "I remember you! You're that Ravenclaw girl who skipped a year?" Guinevere grinned at Hagrid.

"Yeah, I am," she said. "It's good to see you too, Professor."

"Don't call me that - I'm not yer teacher anymore!" Guinevere shrugged.

"Old habits die hard."

"Come on," Harry said from halfway across the Entrance Hall. "It's great to see you again, Hagrid." Guinevere grinned again at the half-giant and then she and Draco headed for the Great Hall.

"See," Draco muttered. "You saw how he acted."

"Oh shut up - we're fine," she muttered back and they entered the Great Hall after Harry, Ginny and Sam. The Hall was lit with floating candles and the ceiling reflected the clear dusk sky outside. There were about a hundred people there - the students who had graduated in the same year as Harry and so on and their families and the teachers. The centre of the room was cleared and, on a stage at the end of the Hall that usually had the teacher's table there were instruments being set up. There were little tables lining the walls, about half of them filled, and-

"There's an area for children over here." They all turned to see a greying Minerva smiling stiffly at them. "It's good to see you all again." Suddenly boy with a messy head of golden-brown hair ran up to her, tugging on her robes.

"Mum, I can't find Prossi," he whispered loudly, glancing out of the corners of his black eyes at Sam. Minerva bent down and smiled warmly at him.

"Have you checked to see if she's with Dad?" she whispered and straightened up again.

"Hullo," Sam said, grinning at the boy. "My name's Sam."

"Hi," the boy said shyly. "D'you want to help me look for my sister Prossi?" Sam nodded and then they disappeared.

"My son, Hermes," Minerva said, noting their curious, slightly confused looks.

"He looks like his father," Draco said nervously, unsure if his old Transfiguration teacher would take the comment well. "Except the hair."

"Indeed, he does," Minerva Snape said softly, smiling again. Draco looked relieved.

"Well it's nice to see you, Professor," Harry said and he and Ginny hurried on into the room, barely holding back their laughter. Draco and Guinevere followed suit, though in the opposite direction.

"How old are you?" Sam asked as she and Hermes made their way through the crowd. "I'm seven."

"I'm nine," Hermes replied. "Same as my sister. We're twins."

"My friends Molly and Jackie are twins," Sam said. "They're also nine."

"Hermy!" They stopped and turned to see a small, delicate-looking girl pushing her way towards them. She smiled at them. "Hello, who're you?"

"Sam Potter," Sam said. "Lemme guess- you're Prossi?" The girl nodded and grinned, her curly black hair bouncing slightly. Then she turned to face her brother.

"Let's go and see if we can sneak past Mum now," she said. Hermes nodded energetically. "Want to come? We're going to see if we can find the Room of Requirement." Sam grinned.

"Count me in."

Draco leaned against the wall in the corner, watching as Guinevere talked happily with old school friends. He eyes began to wander, gazing across the crowds, watching people talking happily. He swirled and took another drink of his firewhiskey. He spotted Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle sitting and talking together by the drinks table and thought of going over to say hello. But he decided otherwise.

"Draco." He turned to see Harry hurrying through the crowd to him. He looked anxious. "Have you seen Sam? We can't find her anywhere." Draco shook his head.

"Maybe she's snuck out of the hall," he suggested, standing up and setting down his glass. "Do you want me to go look?"

"That'd be great," Harry said. "I'll come as well."

"Right. I'll take the dungeons and the bottom three floors. You take the rest." The two men headed through the crowds for the door.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Hermes asked Prossi with a hushed voice.

"Yes!" she whispered back. "Sam and I both remember that it had something to do with this tapestry." Sam stared at the tapestry of troll in tutus, trying to remember her parents' stories of the room of Requirement. Then an idea struck her and she carefully lifted the corner of the tapestry. Behind it was a door. She turned, her face bright and excited.

"I think I've found it!" Hermes and Prossi rushed to her and Hermes tripped. They all slammed into the door and it swung away from them and they found themselves sliding headfirst down…a slide.

"AAAHHHHHH!" they shrieked in unison, Sam being squashed by Prossi and Hermes, the former of the two clutching to her brother. Finally they slide stopped and they all tumbled out onto a slightly damp stone floor.

"Uh…" Sam groaned as she got up, rubbing her slightly grazed chin. "I somehow don't think we're in the Room of Requirement." She looked around and gaped.

"Uh Sam, do you know where we are?" Prossi said. Sam spun to face them.

"We're in the Slytherin Common room!" she shouted.

"Oh really?" All three turned guiltily to see a tall blonde man smirking at them from a stone doorway.

"Uh, hi," Sam said, grinning weakly. "Draco, this is Hermes and Prossi Snape. Guys, this is Draco Malfoy."

"I don't suppose you'll tell me how you got in?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope! Our secret!" Sam crowed and then she blinked. "Uh…were you looking for us?"

"Yes," he said. "Your father's searching the upper three floors." He turned and, drawing his wand, muttered something. A silvery shape streaked out of the tip of his wand and along the corridor behind him. Draco turned to face them again. "Right, you three follow me. We're going back and you three are getting handed straight over to your parents."

"Um, okay," Hermes said sheepishly. Draco turned and walked out of the common room. The three children glanced at each other before hurrying after them. Unbeknownst to them, Draco was grinning broadly at their little escapade.

Harry arrived back in the hall to find Ginny shaking her head and laughing. Draco was grinning and drinking a firewiskey.

"What happened?" he asked. Ginny grinned at him.

"Draco found Sammy with McGonagall and Snape's children in the Slytherin common room," she said. "Apparently they've found a secret passage down there and they won't tell where it starts." Harry laughed as well.

"I feel almost sorry for the Slytherins once Sam's at school," he said. Draco smiled and turned, making his way through the crowd to where he had left Guinevere talking to a few old Ravenclaw friends. She grinned at him and pulled him up to stand beside her.

"And this is the hunk _I_ married," she said. Cho Chang, Alice Harding and Marie Defoe smiled at him.

"Nice to see you again, Malfoy," Chang said. Draco looked slightly relieved. He and Chang had gotten on fairly well in their last year, when the house rivalries had started to break down.

"Now shoo," Guinevere said and, with a grin, Draco did as he was told. Perhaps school reunions weren't so bad after all.

Draco yawned as he sat down on the bed.

"Well that wasn't so bad after all, was it?" Guinevere said as she emerged from the bathroom in her dressing gown.

"I hate to admit it but you're right," Draco muttered. Guinevere smiled as she sat beside him and threw her arms around his shoulders.

"Sammy looked so cute, didn't she?" she murmured. "I hope that our daughter will be just as cute."

"Daughter? Don't talk nonsense, woman, Draco the Second will be a boy." With a small scream of indignation, Guinevere tackled him off the bed and onto the ground. She sat on his stomach and glared at him with mock offence.

"Take that back," she said. Draco shook his head, a wicked smile growing over his face. Suddenly he grabbed her and pushed her off him and onto the bed. He then crawled up onto the bed after her. She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well if it is a girl," Draco murmured between kisses. "She'll be as tomboyish as Sammy, I promise you that." Guinevere didn't reply, only smiled knowingly.

**A/N:** finally finished! Many thankies to all those who have reviewed and very funny, Red-Devil15. I am planning on writing a sequel, which will focus on Sammy Potter at Hogwarts. But I might take a while getting it started. Once again, many thankies!


	9. Epilogue

After the War

By Adaia Swordmaiden

Disclaimer: Same as ever.

A/N: as a few people were dissatisfied with the ending, I decided to write an epilogue. It's short and corny but it has Wendy in it. Who's Wendy? Well you'll probably guess after reading the first sentence…

**Epilogue **

Draco rubbed Guinivere's hand, smiling at her encouragingly.

"You're doing great," he said. She gasped for air, sweat rolling down her face as she gripped his other hand and the side of the hospital bed. She bit her lip, whimpering as another contraction. The doctor standing at the end of the bed repeated Draco's words.

"Yes, you're doing great," she said. "I can see the head coming out." A few moments later, Guinevere couldn't help but scream with the final effort. Then she seemed to collapse, relaxing and panting. Draco stroked her forehead before turning to see a nurse holding out a tiny bundle to him.

"Congratulations," she said, smiling slightly as Draco stared at the bundle, the shock of the situation finally reaching him. "You have a beautiful little daughter." Automatically, Draco reached out and took the bundle. He looked inside to see two huge dark blue eyes staring out at him.

"A girl?" he heard Guinevere say weakly from the hospital bed. "I told you so. Now give her here. A grin growing on his face, he handed the baby to her mother and slowly, calmly walked out of the room. Outside, Harry, Ginny and Sammy were waiting, sitting on a bench across the wall. Sammy was asleep. Harry stood up as soon as he saw his friend.

"Is she...?" he began. But suddenly Draco let out a whoop, slinging his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"I'M A DADDY!" he shouted. A nurse walking past glared at him. "Oops, sorry." But he was still beaming. Sammy cracked an eye open and then sat up.

"Is it a girl?" she asked sleepily. Draco nodded, grinning madly. Suddenly the door to Guinevere's room opened and a nurse poked her head out.

"Mr Malfoy, your wife asks me to tell you to 'get your arse in here so we can name her beautiful baby daughter,'" she said with a slight smile. Draco laughed and hurried inside. Guinevere had a slightly sappy smile on her face as she gazed at her daughter. She looked up at Draco as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"So what shall we call her?" she asked. Draco shrugged.

"Any relatives you'd like to name her after?" he suggested. Guinevere was silent for a moment and then smiled again.

"How about Wendy?" she suggested.

"Sounds great," Draco said. "And let's make it middle name…"

"Josephine," Guinevere said determinedly. Draco pouted. "Don't do that." He sighed and smiled.

"Wendy Josephine Malfoy," he murmured, reaching out a hand to stroke the baby's cheek. "Beautiful." Suddenly Wendy giggled and there was a _pop_. Draco blinked. Suddenly his daughter had bright purple eyes and strands of dark hair were visible on her head.

"Oh my god…" Guinevere said, a grin growing on her face as she looked at her once more shocked husband.

"Uh…looks like metamorphaguses run in the family…" he said weakly, scratching the back of his neck.

_Pop._ Carrot-red hair and hazel eyes.

"Oh boy."

A/N: there, lame as the last ending but at least there's some humour… I think…bah, tell me what you think.


End file.
